


Reylo: Grey

by CentennialManiac



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentennialManiac/pseuds/CentennialManiac
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! The following piece contains reference to specific scenes and dialog from Star Wars: The Last Jedi.I just watched TLJ and felt inspired. This is basically what I wish had happened. It starts in the throne room scene.





	Reylo: Grey

The imperial guards lay lifeless, scattered about the room. Ben stood there, in front of Rey, his arm extended. “Please don't do this. Ben, please don't this way.” A tear fell down her face. They had taken out Snoke and all of his guards. For a minute Rey thought they had won. But Ben stood there with a look in his eyes. It was a look Rey had hoped to never see again. It was hunger, hunger for power. He was still being consumed by the darkness. And now he wanted her to follow him.  
“Rey,” said Ben, “Join me. Please.” Rey looked up at Ben. He had said please. He was wanting her, begging her, longing for her. “Stay with me,” he said. His mother was always busy with the resistance. His father was always out smuggling. His parents didn't have time for him and didn't care to make time so they just sent him away to Luke. He wasn't good enough for Luke either, who was only able to see the darkness. All he wanted was for someone to accept him and not just throw him away. Snoke had seduced him and told him he was unique. But even Snoke didn't believe that he was good enough. All be ever wanted was to be good enough, to be loved. His parents threw him away. His mentors threw him away. He needed her. He needed Rey. She was the only person who would ever understand.  
“No,” Rey said as she took a deep breath in. She could see the anger growing in his eyes. “I can't stay with you, not like this.” Ben stepped closer toward Rey with his hand still extended. He couldn't lose her. He wasn't going to let her go. He needed her.  
“Please,” he said again. Rey lifted her hand. Ben felt Anakin’s lightsaber tilt slightly in his holster. Rey attempted to pull the saber to he hand but it stopped in mid-air. Ben was pulling on it too. The lightsaber levitated between them. When Rey offered the lightsaber to Luke it became a symbol of hope. A representation of the future she desired for the galaxy and the resistance. When Rey took the saber from Kylo Ren it embodied the power he didn't have. The power that he so desperately craved. They both stood there pulling on their ideal future. Good vs evil, light vs dark, freedom vs order. Ben and Rey were propelled further apart. Continuously pulling on the saber pushed them farther from it. By continuously fighting neither of them will actually reach an achievement. The light and the dark will continue to push and pull at one another until the whole galaxy is destroyed. The lightsaber split in two and released a shockwave that knocked them both unconscious.  
Rey lifted her head. Her ears were ringing. Ben lay on the floor across the room. She needed to find a way out of here. Rey stubbled to her feet and ran out of the throne room. Several minutes later Ben opened his eyes. Hux was standing over him. Ben stood up and looked around the room. “Where is she?” he asked Hux. Hux stared at the lifeless Snoke.  
“What are we going to do. Our supreme leader is dead. We have no one to follow.” Ben became overwhelmed with rage. He stretched out his hand and dragged Hux closer to him while cloaking him. “Where is Rey?”  
“I-I don't know,” he said gasping for air. “We have yet to locate the girl.” Ben dropped Hux and stormed out of the throne room. He needed to find her. He couldn't let her leave. Rey stood at the end of a hall that led into the loading bay. She peered around the corner. Two stormtroopers stood near her ride out. She stood there waiting for them to leave. Ben stood at the other end of the hallway. She was there. She was right there. As he stared at her, all the anger that he had been submerged in faded. When he looked at her, nothing else mattered. Rey sensed Ben’s presence and turned around. She walked towards him. The power-hungry anger had faded from his eyes. She stopped and looked him in the eyes.  
“I'm leaving,” she said confidently. “I'm not joining you.”  
Rey turned around and began to walk away. Rey froze, she couldn't move. She began to slide backwards. Ben pulled her towards him and spun her around. They stood face to face, chest to chest. “I'm not joining you,” she repeated. Ben looked into her eyes. They were strong, bold, and beautiful.  
“I don't care,” he said as his lips descended upon hers. As they kissed the rest of the galaxy disappeared. The Resistance, The First Order, none of it mattered. Pulling one another to the light and to the dark didn't matter. They were together. They were grey. Ben pulled back. He looked at her as if he were saying goodbye. “Go,” he whispered. Rey turned around and walked away.


End file.
